Dragonball V
by Majin Gohan
Summary: What if Majin Buu did notever exist? would there be a different enemy? and who would be the hero? Find this out in my latest story Dragonball V
1. The Supreme Kai

I do not own Dragonball Z or any of it's character, no matter how much I may want to ^_^ In this story Majin Buu does not exist. Also if you have any suggestions just say so in your review, now on with the story (  
  
Dragonball V  
  
It started out as a normal day for the z-fighters. Vegeta was training in his gravity room. Gohan was at Orange Star High School. Goten and Trunks were busy causing trouble as usual. Goku was dead. Little did the Z- fighters know, they were going to have to save the planet again. This time however it would not be Goku who will save the world. It won't be Gohan either. The fate of the world will lie in the hands of, Vegeta. " Brat get your sorry excuse for a Saiyan tail back here," an angry Vegeta was in hot pursuit of Trunks who had just put red hair dye in Vegeta's shampoo. " But Dad it was just a joke," a panicked Trunks replied. " I'll show you how funny it is when I blast you into the next dimension?" Vegeta threatened. " Vegeta! Don't you dare lay a hand on Trunks, or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month," Bulma yelled. " You'll lucky brat that the onna stopped me," Vegeta said to Trunks. Who in return sighed a breath of relief. " Don't think you're going to get away unpunished young man." an angry Bulma told Trunks, " You will not be allowed to watch TV for a week." " But Mom," Trunks replied. " No buts young man go to your room this instance." Bulma said.  
  
In the gravity room:  
  
~ Blasted Trunks always playing practical jokes instead of acting like a warrior. When I was his age I was training day in and day out. Of course when I was his age I was a slave to an evil space tyrant~ Vegeta turned up the gravity to 700 times earth's normal gravity. ~ Ugh, this is heavier then I though it would be. It looks like I'll have to go super.~ Vegeta transforms into super saiyan, and starts to do one-finger push-ups. ~ I must get better than Kakarot. I must achieve the power of Super Saiyan 2.~ Vegeta pushes his strength to the max of his abilities. The training bots pop out of the wall and starts firing at Vegeta. Vegeta shoots some ki beams at them but he completely misses. The training bots all shoot at Vegeta the same time. Vegeta couldn't dodge the beams and was struck by all of them. Vegeta couldn't believe how much pain he was in.~ If I don't do something quick I'll surely die.~ Vegeta in a last attempt loses it and goes Super Saiyan 2. He jumps out of the blasts and uses a Final Flash to destroy the bots. After the bots are destroyed an exhausted Vegeta collapses on the floor. Vegeta who is near death from using up all most all of his power uses what little energy he has left to send a message to Bulma to come quickly. Bulma rushes into the gravity chamber after receiving the message from Vegeta and turning off the Gravity chamber, finds a dead Vegeta laying on the floor. Bulma falls to her knees crying. " Vegeta you stupid baka, why did you have to use up all of your energy and die," a crying Bulma asks. A person in the otherworld senses a familiar energy at the check-in station. " Could that possibly be Vegeta?" a confused Goku asks. Instantly Goku Instant transmissions to Vegeta to find out what is going on. " Vegeta what in the name of hell are you doing here." Goku asked Vegeta. "Well I'm not here on vacation Kakarot, if you must know I died while training in the gravity chamber. " Well not exactly Vegeta," a person says from behind. Goku and Vegeta turn around to see who it is. "Who the hell are you?'' Vegeta angrily asked. " I am the Supreme Kai, and I was the one who made it to were you would die. " Why would you do such a thing," Vegeta demanded to know. " You see Vegeta, there is an enemy coming that I fear will destroy all of the universe. You see Vegeta I believe you are destined to defeat this monster." " How come I am destined to defeat this monster and not Kakarot over here" Vegeta asked in annoyance. " Well you see Vegeta as prince of the Saiyans. You have Royal blood flowing through your veins. You see in time you could achieve the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan that your race has prophesized about," the Supreme Kai answered. " What are you talking about, I have already achieved the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan," said Vegeta. " Ah, but you see, those are just pre- transformations to the tremendous power of the Legendary Super Saiyan also known as Super Saiyan 5," replied the Supreme Kai. " So what you're saying is that I'm the only one who can achieve this power?" Vegeta questioned. " That is correct, however you can only achieve this level with my help, are you up for it," the Supreme Kai asked. Vegeta just grinned, " When do we start."  
  
  
  
  
  
Narrator: On the next Dragonball Z, Vegeta begins his quest to become the Legendary Super Saiyan 


	2. Tails

Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been sort of busy. Again, I do not own DBZ, no matter how much I think I should.  
  
Last time on DBV:  
How come I am destined to defeat this monster and not Kakarot over here" Vegeta asked in annoyance. " Well you see Vegeta as prince of the Saiyans. You have Royal blood flowing through your veins. You see in time you could achieve the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan that your race has prophesized about," the Supreme Kai answered. " What are you talking about, I have already achieved the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan," said Vegeta. " Ah, but you see, those are just pre- transformations to the tremendous power of the Legendary Super Saiyan also known as Super Saiyan 5," replied the Supreme Kai. " So what you're saying is that I'm the only one who can achieve this power?" Vegeta questioned. " That is correct, however you can only achieve this level with my help, are you up for it," the Supreme Kai asked. Vegeta just grinned, " When do we start."  
  
Chapter 2:  
Supreme Kai replies,"We'll need to start right away, if you will ever acheive the power of the Legendary Super Saiyanby the time the new threat arrives." Supreme Kai turns to Goku," Of course, you can train a long with Vegeta if you want."   
Goku Smiles," Of course I will train with Vegeta, I'm always up for a battle."   
"Alright, we will start momentarily, but first, Vegeta I think it would be best if you contact your wife first and tell her that you are alright, just put your hand on my back and you will be able to contact her.  
Vegeta puts his hand on the back of the Supreme Kai and mentally starts to talk whith Bulma," Bulma can you here me." "Vegeta is that you," Bulma quickly looks around to see where he is at. "I'm in the otherworld Bulma, and don't worry about me, I'm going to be training to fight a new evil that is coming." Bulma starts to cry again"Oh Vegeta, I'm going to miss you, I'll be here when you get back.  
Vegeta ends the transmission and turns to the Supreme Kai,"Now how about we start this training program of yours. "Alright Vegeta if you and Goku will, each grab a hold of me, we will be off." Goku, Vegeta, and Shin all teleport to the Supreme Kai's planet.  
"Whoah where are we," Goku asks. 'We are on my planet," Shin responds," this is where we will be training at.  
" Shin turns to both Goku and Vegeta,"Will you please both power up to your maximum power." Goku and Vegeta both instantly power up and Vegeta is at Super Saiyan 2, while Goku is at Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta turns to Goku and scowls," Blast you Kakarot, why must you always surpass me in power." Shin responds," Even though Goku is currently at a higher level than you, you must remember that, you will soon be surpassing him in power, but in order for you to do that you will need your tail back." Shin says a few words and instantly Goku and Vegeta have their tails back. " Now you will be able to achieve the power of SSJ5."Shin tells Vegeta. Vegeta just smirks. 


	3. Training begins

Well, it looks like I'm going to try to start updating this again, so here's the third installment to the story. Again I do not own Dragonball Z.  
  
Chapter 3: The Training begins  
"All right, now that you both are ready we shall head to my planet to start your training." said Shin. "Now I need both of you to grab onto me, and then I'll transport us to my planet."Vegeta and Goku both do what the Supreme Kai said and hold on to him. They were instantly transported to the Supreme Kai's planet. When they got there they were not expecting a tall pink man standing there.  
"Master what are these people doing here?" Kabito asked. "You of all people should know that no mortal is allowed to step foot on this planet."  
Shin replied," I know Kabito, but Vegeta here is part of the royal bloodline of the Saiyans, and he might be able to defeat the evil that is approaching. I think that we can let these two stay here if it means surviving this upcoming battle."  
"Very well then master." Kabito said. " However you two will not be staying here dressed like that." Kabito then gave Goku and Vegeta new clothes.(the same clothes Gohan wore in the show)   
Vegeta looked on in horror at what he was wearing. "I am not about to wear this ridiculous outfit!" Vegeta exclaimed." This outfit is even a disgrace for Kakkorot over here to wear."  
"I don't now Vegeta; I kind of like this outfit." Goku replied.  
"I take back what I said, Kakkorot does deserve to wear this stupid outfit, but I do not!"Vegeta angrily said.  
"Vegeta, if you are ever going to reach the power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, you are going to have to swallow your pride, that includes wearing this outfit." Shin told Vegeta. "Now lets get started with your training. Vegeta, before we even try to get you to SSJ5 you are going to first have to achieve the level of SSJ3 that Goku can already transform to."  
"Vegeta, for your first task you are going to fight Goku." "In order for this to work you two are going to have to go all out on each other" Shin said to them. "Now let's begin"  
"Finally Kakkorot, this is my chance to finally defeat you once and for all." Vegeta said to Goku.  
"Let's just start the match Vegeta." Goku replied. They both powered up to their max and flew towards each other. Vegeta attempted to deliver a blow on Goku, but Goku was too fast and was able to deliver a punch to Vegeta's face and sending him spiraling toward the ground.  
"Come on Vegeta is that all you got?" Goku asked." My wife could fight better than you and your supposed to be the prince of all Saiyans."  
Vegeta was instantly enraged and shot a Gallic Gun at Goku. However Goku easily deflected the blast. and sent a Kamehameha wave straight at him. Vegeta could not block this attack and was sent deep into the ground below. He felt like he would never be able to get up.  
"Vegeta you're so sad." Goku mocked. "I can't believe Bulma has stayed with you as long as she has. She should leave you and come live with me. "Goku smirked a Saiyan like smirk. Vegeta could not believe what he just heard Kakkorot say. As Vegeta's anger started to grow so did his power level.  
"Kakkorot! How dare you say something like that! I'll make you pay dearly!" with that Vegeta's hair started to grow longer and his eyebrows disappeared. Then finally he stopped and he was now at the level of SSJ3.  
Goku smiled.," Way to go Vegeta, I knew you could do it if I pushed you a little bit."  
Vegeta was shocked" You mean to tell me what you said was just to get me to the next level?"  
"Yep." Goku replied  
"Kakkorot! I'll kill you!" Vegeta exclaimed and lunged at Goku. Before he could do anything however Shin appeared between the two of them.  
"Vegeta, like i said before you are going to have to swallow your pride, and that means NO KILLING GOKU!" shin exclaimed. He then calmed down and started talking to Goku and Vegeta once more." How about we take a break to eat?" Shin asked them. However st that time Goku and Vegeta's stomachs started to growl which answered Shin's question. 


End file.
